The Unexpected
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Kanda and Allen are forced to stay in Kanda's room to talk about their feelings about each other and themselves,being set up by Lenalee, Lavi,Krory and Komui.What happens? Things get heated fast and the next day ,they find out that Allen is unexpectedly pregnant. Set after the last are of the anime D. Gray Man:Invasion of the Black Order
1. Prolouge

**A long- chaptered story that was on hold for a while.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Summary: Kanda and Allen are forced to stay in Kanda's room to talk about their feelings about each other and themselves, being set up by Lenalee ,Lavi, Krory and Komui. What happens? Things get heated fast and the next day, they find out that Allen is unexpectedly pregnant. Set after the last arc in the anime of Man: Invasion of Black Order.**

**Pairing(s): KandaXAllen, TykiXLavi(later on in the story) **

**Rating: M**

**Genre(s): Humor, Action,Romance**

**Warning: Yaoi ,Mpreg, Swearing, and maybe Angst.**

**Don't like yaoi or Mpreg don't read.**

**The Unexpected-Prologue**

* * *

Sun rays and scattered white fluffy clouds hovered over the Black Order. Exorcists were either: outside spending time with each other,training 24/7, eating, or earning a new mission. Well, Allen and Kanda are doing the opposites. Arguing, while their friends watch in annoyance.

'This is getting old. Why can't they just screw each other and get it over with,' they all thought.

"At least _I_ know how to wield a sword," Kanda angrily yelled. "Well at least _I _don't treat a sword like it is a queen! The Sword of Exorcism is much better that Mugen," Allen yelled back.

A lot of exorcists gasped at that last sentence.

The two exorcists continued to pass back unnecessary comments at each other,until Komui coughed loudly and said, "Allen,Kanda your misbehaving is causing lots of problems lately. I put you two together for missions but that,of course,didn't work. So, if you want I could put you two as roommates."

Allen's jaw dropped and Kanda che'd. They looked at each other and walked away in opposite directions. The rest of the 'gang' sighed. "We need to set them together," Lenalee mumbled. The others nodded.

They soon put on their thinking faces and stroked their chins. "We could strap Allen to Kanda's bed," Lenalee said with hearts in her eyes. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I could bite them," Krory smirked deviously.

Again, everyone sweatdropped and backed away.

"I can dare them to kiss each other," Lavi said thinking of the consequences. "No. That won't work at all. But we could put them in a dark room together for a whole night," Komui finally suggested. They all agreed and smirked deviously while whispering the soon-to-take-action plan.

* * *

**-How to set Kanda and Allen up together: Step 1-**

_Annoy Kanda as much as you can to have him retreat to his room and then take his keys:_

"Oh hi Yuu-chan", chirped Lavi. "Chan," Kanda's left eye started to twitch already. "Hey Yuu-chan,how did you get your hair so long and pretty," Lavi asked smirking. "You want a ribbon with that hair," Krory asked suddenly appearing beside Kanda.

"Che'. No. Now leave me along Usagi and Krory," Kanda backed away from them. Only making them step closer. Lavi had a comb and brush in his hand and Krory had a red lacy ribbon in his right hand. Kanda 's eyes widen and ran towards his room. Before he could slip inside though, Lavi took his keys from his pocket.

Krory took out a walkie-talkie and called out to Lenalee and Komui. Telling them that the grouch is in the dumpster.

* * *

**-How to set Kanda and Allen up together: Step 2-**

_Lie to Allen, to trick him to go to the dark room(Kanda's room):_

"Allen~," Lenalee and Komui waved at Allen, catching his attention. "Hey. What do guys want," Allen asked, mouth full of Mitarashi Dango. "Oh nothing just wondering if your _lonely_ and _bored_ is all," Lenalee said.

"Yes! Allen would you like to see an experiment of mine? It is in a dark room upstairs," Komui said. Allen looked at the both of them suspiciously. But nodded soon afterwards.

Lenalee called out to Lavi and Krory that was standing next to Kanda's room. She told them that the naïve lost boy is, well, lost.

* * *

**-How to set Kanda and Allen up together: Final Step-**

_Lead Allen to the dark room, push him in there, then lock the door:_

"Okay Allen. Here we are," Komui said.

Allen noticed that Lavi had a key in his hands and Krory had that scary vampire look. Lenalee had hearts(that were on fire) in her eyes. Allen brushed it off and stepped towards the door. Lavi quickly opening the door and pushed the white-headed boy in the room, locking it soon after.

They all smirk and went to their own rooms for the night. Waiting for the details in the morning.

* * *

**-The Dark Room-Known as Kanda's room-**

"Moyashi?! Why the fuck are you in here," Kanda said, standing up. Seems like he was meditating. Allen's eyes grew big and cursed. He had been trick. "Komui asked me to see some kind of experiment, Lavi pushed me in here and that's it. I'll be going now then," Allen walked back to the door and turned the knob, noticing it won't open.

Kanda che'd and tried to open the door with more force. His eye twitch terribly and walked over to a small window next to his bed. He tried opening it, but remember that it has been unable to open for years now. Kanda cursed up a storm and Allen turned dark.

After a long few minutes, they noticed that,they have innocence to help out. Kanda unsheathed Mugen and Allen activated Crown Clown. They took small steps toward the door,ready to destroy it until Komui called on an intercom, they never knew he had.

"Oh no, please don't destroy precious property. You two, this is the experiment me,Lavi,Krory and my beautiful little sister have been working on _together_. You guys need to talk about your _feelings_ about _each other _and maybe about _yourself_. So have fun! Lavi will open the door tomorrow morning~", Komui explained.

"Yeah have _fun_," Lenalee started having stars and hearts sprinkling around here.

'Yes! Fun," Krory called out.

"Have fun Yu-chan and Allen-kun."

The intercom turned and Kanda turned to look at each other and stared. _Silence._

"If we have to do this,then you're going first Bakanda," Allen broke the thick silence.

"I'm not doing it Moyashi. You are," Kanda said.

"But you're the oldest," Allen said pointing at Kanda like he is a dumbass. "Are we 5,"Kanda scoffed. "Fine. I'll go first, just to get it over with."

The two exorcists on the floor facing each other. "My feelings about myself…I feel like everybody doesn't care and hates me. Especially the Finders," Kanda's voice started to waver while he continued to speak about his past at the Black Order.

"That Usagi tries like me and be my _friend.._but I know he hates me from how I act around him. So does Lenalee and Krory."

"Everybody doesn't hate you Kanda. I know I don't," Allen smiled. Tiny bits of blush spread across on Kanda's cheeks. "But what about me. My parents didn't want me. They put me in an orphanage. Then Mana came along and adopted me. I was so happy but when he died I always feel like it was my fault. Master Cross took me in because he had to, it's his job here isn't it? I felt abused everywhere I went.

Allen and Kanda stayed silent until they both chuckled softly. They noticed they aren't that different from each other. Kanda noticed that Allen shed a few tears and those tears wetted his mouth a little bit. He felt a sudden urge to kiss them.

Kanda scooted closer to the younger exorcist and wipe the tears away. "You need to smile more. Not that fake smile," Kanda told him.

"You need to stop scowling and laugh more," Allen answered back, his eyes half-lidded.

"Why the hell should I laugh more," Kanda asked scowling again.

"Because it's cute," Allen breathed out.

"Damn it Moyashi! I am not cute you are," Kanda leaned forward and kissed Allen softly. Allen pressed against him softly, wrapping his arms around him. The taller male scooped up Allen and dropped him on top of his bed hovering over him.

They undressed each other slowly, nipping and licking scars and sensitive spots at the same time. Allen pushed Kanda down and rubbed against him, brushing their hard erections many times. Making them both moan heavily and loud.

Kanda slipped his fingers in lotion that was in his bedside drawer. He dragged his three fingers down Allen's pale back towards his entrance and pushed all of them in at the same time. The white-haired male commanded for more and pushed down the fingers showing he does.

After several minutes of preparation, Allen pulled the fingers out and angled Kanda's long and thick cock to his wet entrance, pushing it in. Kanda thrust up into Allen slowly and fast going even harder and faster soon afterwards. Allen planted his hands on the beautiful man's chest pinching his nipples while bouncing up and down on Kanda's manhood.

They soon came with a loud cry at the same time and Allen fell on top of Kanda, spent.

Kanda pulled the blanket up covering their naked bodies before wrapping his arm around Allen. They soon fell asleep filled with dreams about their new lover.

**To Be Continued….**

**Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and the first day of summer!**

**Stay tuned~**

**Imagine~**


	2. Chapter 1

**I want to thank those you favorited ,followed or reviewed this story~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM if I did Allen would so get pregnant because of Kanda.**

**Enjoy~**

**The Unexpected-Chapter 1**

* * *

The sun's morning light brightened two exorcists awakening them of their dream-filled slumber. Kanda sat up slowly and stretched looking over at Allen with a smile on his face that doesn't fit his personality. Allen smiled back and gave a quick kiss on the samurai's lips. Walker's hands ghosted over Kanda's chest seductively.

Kanda took hold of the white-haired males hands and pulled them way. "I can't Moyashi. I forgot that I have a mission to take care of," he whispered. Allen pouted but nodded and watched Kanda stand up to walk over to his bathroom.

Kanda looked back at Allen and said, "You can join me if you want but not for long." "Yay," Allen ran up to Kanda into the bathroom.

Their shower together took an hour making Kanda 15 minutes late.

* * *

After Kanda left to his mission, Allen walked to the mess hall ordering more food than usual that made Jeryy happy that someone love his food so much but also worried. Allen just finished 15 plates of curry when Lenalee walked up to him with a worried expression.

"Allen are you okay? You're eating more food than usual," Lenalee asked sitting down next to Allen. "Yeah I guess. I do feel a bit sick though. Lenalee hummed until a wide grin appeared on her face. " So, what happened last night with Kanda."

Allen blushed a strawberry red and stuttered a little before answering. "W-We had sex…." Lenalee squealed and cheered. Hearing the commotion, Lavi and Krory stepped towards them asking what's going on. Lenalee told them that Allen and Kanda had sex and the two males smirked wide while Allen blushed brighter if it was possible.

Suddenly, Allen started to feel food rising up. He sat up and ran to the nearest bathroom, throwing up his breakfast in the toilet. When he finished he noticed that he became a little bit nauseas and his back hurt. He stood up slowly and walked back to the others.

"Are you okay Allen," Krory asked. "I think so…" They were still worried so they dragged him to Komui's office. Surely, the scientist could help.

* * *

Kanda slashed an Akuma in half before moving towards a small forest next to the village. 'This mission is a pain in the ass,' Kanda thought. He wanted to be back with his Moyashi, doing things to him that is far from appropriate. Even though they just became lovers last night, it feels like they been so for a long time.

Maybe because all of their arguing made them sound like an old married couple. Kanda killed another Akuma once again, ready to get this over with. The samurai sighed. 'I hope I can stay with Allen* forever…'

* * *

Allen was seated on a table in the Komui's office being looked over. The Head Nurse was currently in the room when Allen threw up again. She said it might because of the coffee that Komui always drank. So, they had to take Komui's precious coffee, which made Komui cry.

The Head Nurse grabbed Allen's lower part of his body lightly and hummed, that made the male blush deeply. She snapped her fingers and grinned widely. "You been throwing up for how long," she asked. "Just this morning," Allen answered. "Back pain, soreness, food cravings, nausea….,"the Head Nurse asked again.

Allen simply said "Hell yeah."

She smiled and Komui, Lenalee, Lavi and Krory had shocked expressions. They knew what she was going to say.

"You are pregnant Allen Walker."

The silence was thick and heavy but soon they all smiled even Allen was happy. He was having a baby with someone he loved for a long time not noticing it until last night. Everyone congratulated him but soon asked how this was possible.

"Well Allen's type of innocence, which is parasitic, is quite unique so maybe that's why…I should experiment on him," Komui simply said and adjusted his glasses. "No way brother! Not when he is pregnant," Lenalee yelled.

Everyone laughed then the heavy, thick silence came back. "This is so unexpected, but how are we going to tell Yuu-chan," the redhead asked. Everyone's eyes widen about this. Allen fidgeted. How are they going to tell Kanda?

What if Kanda didn't want a child? Allen's eyes shifted downwards and Lenalee noticed this. "It will be alright Allen. We just have to wait for him and see how he reacts." Allen smiled and nodded.

* * *

Kanda finally finished that damned mission. When he got to his room, he saw that Allen was on his bed stroking his stomach lightly. Kanda smiled, yes _smiled_, and sat next to him. He planted a kiss on his cheek and asked if Allen was waiting for him this whole time.

"Kind of," Allen said, looking away. "Kanda, have you ever thought of having a baby…" Kanda frowned and stared then he figured it out. "Are you somehow pregnant Moyashi…"

The pregnant male nodded. Kanda's eyes shifted towards Allen's stomach. He reached out and touched a light lump that was slowly growing. He kissed Allen firmly on the lips. "I can't wait to have a baby with you Moyashi.

"Y-You want to have baby," asked the pregnant male. Kanda just nodded. "Yay," Allen cheered and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

Outside of Kanda's window were two dark-skinned people. One was short and the other was quite tall. "So, Cheating Boy A is pregnant huh," the tall male said.

"I can't believe that samurai wannabe touched _my_ Allen," the short female scoffed. "Who cares about that we must tell the Earl about this," Tyki said. "Alright, alright," Road rolled her eyes.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Oh no! I wonder what will happen next OoO… I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I know it's short but worth it.**

***Kanda finally said Allen's name!**

**Review~**

**Stay tuned~**

**Imagine~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Also,thank you for the review,follows and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM if I did Tyki and Lavi would be screwing each other on the first episode.**

* * *

**The Unexpected-Chapter 2**

Road and Tyki hurried back to their 'home', which the Earl loves to call it, for dinner and discussion. They finally arrived just in time and sat at a long table. The Millennium Earl was at the head of the table. Road and Tyki were on the left side of the table close by, while Devito and Jasdero were on the right side. One seat was left empty. It was Skinn Bolic's. The Noah family still mourned about his death.

"Oh Tyki, Road so nice for you join us," The Earl said, eating a boiled egg.

Tyki took off his top hat and smirked scarily. "The Cheating Boy A is pregnant that was caused by that samurai wannabe."

"I can't believe that someone touched my Allen! I'm going to teach that exorcist a lesson the next time I see him," Road angrily said while standing on her chair, shaking her fist.

"How did the whitehead get preggers anyway," Devito asked. "Maybe he's a cross-dressing female," Jasdero laughed.

The Earl stopped eating and hummed. "I must experiment him," he calmly said with a twinkle in his eyes*. "So, what are we going to do," Tyki asked.

"Nothing yet but I'll figure something out. Just send some of my precious babies (akuma) out and let them cause some havoc." Tyki stood up and walked out the room. 'Maybe I could see the bunny while I'm doing this,' Tyki thought.

* * *

**-2 weeks later-**

At the Black Order, it was very hectic because the increase of akumas and Allen's pregnancy. Allen started to show a little of a baby bump that made the females gush and the males jealous. Some male exorcist wanted to date Allen.

Meanwhile, Kanda was in Komui's office dreading the words, "I'm sending you on a mission." He wanted to stay at the Order to be with his Moyashi.

"Kanda, I'm sending you on an_ important_ mission." Damn it those words! "You do know about the increase of akumas lately right," Komui asked stirring his caffeine free coffee. Kanda nodded.

"Well, I think it is being cause by the help of a Noah. Since you fought and killed a Noah and one of the strongest exorcists, I thought this was the perfect mission for you and Lavi is coming with by the way. And don't worry about Allen, Lenalee will take care and watch him for you," Komui grinned.

"Che' fine, just let me say goodbye to Moyashi first." "Kay~"

* * *

"We should do this…this and this," Lenalee said pointing to a layout of renovations of Kanda's and now Allen's room. Since their going to have a baby, Lenalee thought doing renovations of the room was a good idea.

"As long as there is a mini fridge, I'm okay with it," Allen smiled, rubbing his stomach. Lenalee started to laugh and say something but Kanda interrupted by hugging Allen from behind. "Kanda!," Allen screamed, "Don't scare me like that." "I'm going on a mission Allen. Will you be okay," the tall samurai asked.

Allen frowned. "You are… Okay, I'll be fine."

Kanda nodded. "Good." Kanda turned to Lenalee and glared darkly. "Take care of him and the baby. Got it?"

Lenalee shivered visibly and nodded fast. "Good." Then Kanda leaned forward to plant a deep kiss on Allen's lips, which made Lenalee jealous for a brief second. 'No. I can't be jealous… can I', she thought.

Kanda pulled away and said goodbye to the both of them and walked away.

* * *

Lavi and Kanda were already at their destination and surrounded by a big group of akumas. The akumas were terrorizing a forest, killing anything in its path, looking for possible innocence. Lavi swung his hammer hitting akumas against a tree.

Kanda unsheathe his precious Mugen and slashed through many akumas trying to clear out the forest and maybe find a Noah.

In the distance, stood Tyki watching the two exorcists, especially Lavi. "Even though that samurai hates my lovely so much, they do fight together so well," Tyki said to himself. Tyki snapped his fingers and the akumas stop fighting. He appeared in front of the stunned males and threw a smirk at Lavi, that made the usagi blushed deeply.

Tyki turned his head to look at Kanda for a minute then asked, "Aren't you supposed to be with Cheating Boy A? The condition he is in makes him pretty useless and weak. Don't you think?" "What do you mean? And when the hell did you get here Noah," Kanda said with a che'.

"What I mean is what if something happen to the boy," Tyki answered.

Lenalee and Allen were still going through the ideas Allen would want to do to his and Kanda's room before the baby arrives in 9 months. "Oh! Allen, want to know another good idea? You and Kanda getting married," Lenalee said with hearts on fire in her eyes.

Allen blushed deeply and shooked his head very fast. Lenalee smiled and felt jealously rising up again. "I-I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Allen walked away towards the bathroom, still blushing.

Allen was washing his face when he heard footsteps. Suddenly, a handkerchief was covering his mouth and everything went black.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**I feel like the ending is too cliché and Tyki was little OOC. If so,please tell me so I can work on it.**

***The Millennium Earl reminds of Komui sometimes.**

**Review~**

**Imagine~ **


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay new chapter ^^ Now we can know what happened to Allen!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM**

**Warning: Angst…**

**How to read this chapter:**

_'Allen= in Road's dream world'_

"Talking=Talking"

* * *

**The Unexpected-Chapter 3**

_Allen awoke with a start and looked around himself, seeing a bright light shining on him. Allen sat up slowly and stroked his baby bump. 'Where am I?' Looking around himself, Allen was surrounded by exorcists, finders, his friends and his precious Kanda._

_Everyone was glaring at the pregnant male deathly. "K-Kanda,what's wrong-" "Why did __**you**__ have to have my child. A Moyashi with an ugly scar and __**that**__ arm," Kanda walked towards Allen and grabbed his neck._

_Allen coughed and sputtered. 'Why would Kanda say that!?' Finally, Kanda dropped Allen on the floor, looking straight. The whitehead looked behind him and saw General Cross. Tsking, "Stupid apprentice! It's all your fault that Mana died," Cross pointing to the left of Allen._

_Allen saw what happened many years ago. Mana dying because of him, the scar that now Kanda hates and his disgusting arm. Allen couldn't take it anymore!_

_So, he screamed long and hard._

* * *

**-Real World-**

"Haha! Look at my Allen suffering! Take that samurai wannabe! This is what happens when you take something precious from me," Road laughed and smirked deathly.

Lero stared at her, like she's crazy. "But…Road why are you making this exorcist suffer when you like him so much lero," Lero said.

_Silence…_

"Don't question me," Road kicked Lero ,hitting the Earl on the head. "Now Road, don't make the exorcist be in pain too much. And keep him unconscious, I still need to experiment on him."

"Okay.."

* * *

**-Black Order-**

After what Tyki said, Kanda feared for the safety of Allen and raced back to the order, leaving Lavi with the Noah. Kanda thought the Usagi would follow him but he just stayed with a heavy blush on his face. He ignored that and paid attention to what he was doing.

Arriving at the Black Order, Kanda hurried to his and Moyashi's room. Lenalee, Krory, and Komui were inside of the room. With sadden and worried expressions, Lenalee gasped when Kanda asked her where Allen was.

"It's not my fault at all Kanda! Allen went to go to the throw up or something and after several minutes I went to check on him and he wasn't there. We looked everywhere too," Lenalee explained.

Kanda frowned and sighed, looking away. After some minutes passed by, Komui asked where Lavi is.

"He's with that Noah. You know with the curly hair. I guess he's distracting him so I can get here fast enough." Everyone nodded.

Suddenly, Lavi barged in, panting heavily from running so fast. "Guys! I know where Allen is. For some reason Tyk-the Noah told me," Lavi explained. Kanda walked towards to Lavi and grabbed the redhead's collar.

"Tell me where we can find him. If something happens to him, he and the baby-," Kanda looked away. "He's in an abandoned house, way north from here," Lavi said.

Kanda let go of Lavi and went to rescued Allen and his unborn child. "I'm coming to," Lenalee said following after him. So did, Krory.

Komui nodded and rubbed his temples. "You should go Lavi, they will need some help."

Lavi nodded. Before he could go though, Komui said, "Nice hickey, by the way." Which made the poor Usagi blush again.

* * *

_Allen couldn't breathe, or think or do anything. Everyone, even Kanda was spitting out insults at him. He knew he wasn't that attractive and he was kinda slow but these insults proved he was the worst, ugliest, pathetic person alive._

_Suddenly, Allen screamed again and another bright light was shining on him and people with dark skin were staring at him._

"Oh good, your conscious again. I have some important questions to ask you exorcist," was the Millennium Earl talking to him? 'Where am I…Was that a dream,' the pregnant male thought, curiously. Looking around, he as being stared at by Road, Devito, and Jasdero.

Allen glared at each of them. "I have a question for the whitehead! How'd you get preggers," Devito asked while Jasdero laughed hysterically.

Allen just blushed.

"Yeah are you a man or a woman," Jasdero asked.

The Earl tapped his fingers and grinned wider. "Your innocence must be favorite special and rare. Oh~ maybe that's why your pregnant," The Earl said. Allen couldn't say anything, his throat felt dry and overused.

Allen rubbed his stomach again and cried softly. "Now don't cry we're just asking simple questions. Road send out some more of my babies, the other exorcists would be coming here soon," Road nodded and raced to the front of the abandoned house.

"Answer our questions whitehead," Jasdero and Devito said at the same time. Allen just cried even more, praying that Kanda would find him.

But then he remember his dream(?). Kanda said harsh things to him, what if he felt that way in real life?

* * *

**-With the Others-**

"He is here right Lavi," Lenalee asked already having her innocence activated. "Yeah, Tyk-The curly-haired Noah said so," Lavi answered, getting his hammer ready.

"Oh, he's here alright," Road walked out and stood in front of them with a horde of akumas behind her, smirking and glaring at Kanda. Kanda che'd and lunged at her. Saving Allen was his top priority; the bluenette would not stop him!

Krory, Lenalee and Lavi took care of the akumas, taking them down one by one, only making more pop up though. Road used poor Lero to fight against Kanda's beloved Mugen. Road screamed at Kanda for taking Allen away from her.

Which made Kanda simply smirk and say, "He is mine,and only mine." And clashing with her again.

The battle was soon interrupted though by the Millennium Earl, along with Tyki, Jasdero and Devito.

"That's enough Road, we got all the information we need," The Earl told her. She glared but gave in giving one more look at Kanda then running off.

Tyki was also carrying Allen, who was unconscious again, and dropped him in Kanda's arms. Tyki smiled at him sickly and looked at Lavi and left with the other Noahs.

Kanda held Allen tightly in his arms and raced back to the Order. He needed to know if the baby and the Moyashi were okay.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

**School is coming soon and back to school shopping is a pain but I'll still work on more chapters before school starts again. **

**Review~**

**Imagine~**


	5. Note

**Author's Note: Hiatus~**

**This Thursday I am going back to school,so…I have no time to write for a little while.**

**This fic will resume in about 2 weeks until I'm used to my schedule.**

**I'm sorry but do not blame me,blame this-points to my school.**


End file.
